Paille-Maille
by tenrousei-kuroi
Summary: 2-shot. Part one: Sirius and Regulus get lost on a family estate. Part two: It seemed that Sirius had failed to save his brother. Written for a request on Livejournal.
1. Part 1

**Summary:** Sirius had been trying to hunt his brother down for months. That Regulus had just shown up on his doorstep like this was almost a miracle. OR Once, a very long time ago, Sirius and Regulus got lost on a family estate. 2-shot. Request for someone on Livejournal, cross-posted here on FF . net. I think Livejournal got the edited version.

Warnings: Sexual content (in part two). Mild language.

* * *

 _Summer, 1972_

 _Wales_

"What a lovely croquet set."

Cygnus inhaled sharply and forced a smile. He snapped the case back shut. "Thank you, Walburga," he said. "It's new." He took ahold of both cases by the handles and carried them out into the yard. His sister-in-law followed closely.

"Orion will be here shortly," she said, staring icily at the midday sun. Cygnus conjured her a summer hat and she took it.

"Yes, and liquored up to his eyes, no doubt."

Walburga sniffed, but didn't take the bait.

Cygnus and Druella's manor was decked out in full summer style. Chinese lanterns floated above the long picnic table and in the trees, though their lights would not be very visible until the sun set. It was late July. The last of the junebugs were crawling around on the siding of the gazebo, and Walburga was confident that come nightfall, there would be plenty of glowflies to sacrifice for the sake of amusing the children.

Cygnus set his croquet set down on picnic table, ruffling the black tablecloth.

Others were already milling around in the yard. Walburga's brother, Alphard was seated in a gazebo with Orion's sister, Lucretia and her husband, Ignatius. Bellatrix had taken her younger sisters on a walk through the fields beyond the manor. Cygnus's wife, Druella approached her husband.

"I've sent the house elves for the Château Margaux, Darling," she said in a bored voice. "I thought it would pair well with lunch, but I've no idea what we should serve with dinner."

"Orion and I have a fondness for the Château d'Yquem," Walburga suggested and Druella nodded, considering the idea.

"Orion would drink the rubbing alcohol from our medicine cabinet if we allowed him," Cygnus snapped. "Don't waste our vintage wines on him."

"They'll be other guests!" Druella said immediately. "I won't have you ruin everyone's evening for the sake of Orion."

Walburga bristled. She yanked a dozen gold rings from the croquet box and set about stabbing them securely into the lawn. "Not today, Druella, Cygnus. I'll not have _you_ ruining this evening."

"Walb—"

"I do not want a repeat of Beltane!"

Druella and Cygnus quieted. Cygnus removed a mallet from the box and examined the handle, muttering to himself.

Druella rolled her eyes and marched towards the house. She returned a moment later, holding large bowls of fruit salad. A house elf carrying a bottle of wine half its size was dashing in front of her. She caught up with it at the picnic table and kicked it out of her way.

"Plates, you useless thing!" Druella yelled, sending her house elf scurrying back to the house. Then she turned to her sister-in-law, who was sitting heavily at the table, looking determinedly into the trees.

"So, Walburga," said Druella mildly. "Where is our newest teenager, anyway?"

"At the tutor's, with his brother. Orion is bringing them," she admitted reluctantly, somewhat apprehensive about mentioning her husband again.

Druella nodded. "I look forward to seeing them."

Bellatrix and her sisters trotted back just before lunch. Andromeda flopped down onto the grass and began pulling small twigs from her ponytail. Narcissa tossed her a peach from the table.

"Andromeda, sit in a chair…properly," Cygnus warned, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Andromeda ignored him and pulled Bellatrix down next to her.

Orion arrived a moment later. He was leading a timid Regulus by the arm, while Sirius followed sullenly a few feet behind them, sliding the back door shut as they stepped out onto the lawn.

"Hello, Sirius!" hollered Narcissa immediately. "How was your birthday?"

Sirius didn't respond, instead glaring at the ground. His flushed cheeks and Orion's steely glare gave Walburga the unpleasant feeling that Sirius had managed to land himself in trouble with his father again.

After Cygnus failed to convince his daughters to sit respectably at the table, Alphard stepped in and suggested the children all sit in one of the gazebos.

"Are Rodolphus and Rabastan going to stop by today?" asked Andromeda warily.

"Yes, for dinner," Alphard said and Andromeda huffed.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Occasional glares from Druella or Lucretia kept most of the children silent while they ate light salads and soups.

When the adults progressed to drinking and half-heartedly playing croquet, Sirius approached his father.

"Dad," Sirius said quietly. "The girls want Reg and me to come play with them."

"So go," said Orion shortly. He pushed Sirius roughly in the chest, making the boy stumble. "And be quiet."

"Okay," Sirius said quickly. He dashed back to his cousins, who were grouped under one of the yard's weeping willows.

"Where's Bellatrix?" he asked curiously.

"Putting on her _make-up,_ " Narcissa crowed. "So she'll be beautiful for Rodolphus when he gets here later."

"We're going to play house!" Regulus piped up. He was sitting next to Andromeda, who had an arm around his waist. When Sirius didn't immediately respond, Regulus pointed happily to the playhouse on the far end of the yard. A little blue house the size of a large shed which Sirius knew from experience had two tiny bedrooms, a drawing room, a porch and a functional kitchen and bathroom. There were small beds of well-tended flowers that sat on the windowsills and dark purple curtains.

Sirius grimaced and considered walking back to his father's side to play croquet with the adults.

"That sounds stupid," he said. "I'm thirteen!"

"Andromeda's fourteen!" Narcissa said quickly. "Come on, Sirius, play with us!"

"Whatever," Sirius said. "So how are we doing this?"

"Sirius is the oldest boy," said Narcissa. "So he gets to be the dad. Andromeda's the oldest, so she's the mom, and Reggie and I can be you guys's children!"

Andromeda stood up and took Sirius's hand. Immediately Regulus let out a yelp and leapt to his feet. He took his brother's other hand.

"I want to be with Sirius!" he insisted. Andromeda blinked in surprise and Sirius yanked his hand free in disgust.

"No, Regulus," he hissed. "Don't be gross. Go back to Narcissa."

Regulus's shoulders sagged.

"Regulus," Narcissa said gently. "You still get to be with Sirius, we're all going to play together!"

"But there's two bedrooms in the house, and I want to sleep with Sirius," Regulus demanded.

Narcissa looked helplessly to her sister. Andromeda shrugged. "Okay, Regulus," she conceded. "Nicky and I will be the children."

"No!" Sirius shouted. "That's insane."

"Please, Sirius?" Regulus begged. He grabbed his brother's forearm with both hands because Sirius looked like he was getting ready to walk away. "I want to be married to you!"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Regulus, we cannot be married and we certainly cannot sleep together."

"But I sleep with you all the time at home," Regulus said petulantly.

"That's not what I meant, Regulus," said Sirius harshly.

"Sirius," Andromeda said. "He's too young to know any better, just humor him, okay?"

"He's ten, no five!" Sirius said, sounding frantic. "He's old enough to know that brothers don't fuck!"

Regulus let out a small whine and stepped away from Sirius. Narcissa grabbed ahold of him gently.

"Sirius," Andromeda scolded. She pulled her cousin a few feet away and spoke in a low, angry voice.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because he's my brother!"

"Yes, and he thinks that being married just means being with someone you love. He doesn't understand that it means a different kind of love from what he feels for you."

"He should know that you have to marry a girl," Sirius protested. "He can't go around pretending to marry boys or our father will murder him."

Andromeda sighed. "Okay, I get it now," she said. "It's sweet of you to want to protect him, Sirius, but for today why don't you just go along with it? He's crying, for Merlin's sake."

"Really?" Sirius asked. He turned around and saw that Regulus's head was hanging and his shoulders were shaking. "Shit…fine. Just… _no one_ can hear about this."

Andromeda and Sirius returned to Narcissa and Regulus. Sirius took Regulus by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, be quiet, Regulus," he murmured. "Seriously, shut up or I'll make you. You'll get Mum and Dad's attention and they'll come over her and take you home."

Regulus looked up at him through watery eyes. Sirius gently wiped his brother's face dry.

"You and I can be married, okay?"

"Really?"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, really. You can be my beautiful spouse. Let's go…" he led Regulus to the playhouse, their cousins following close behind.

Narcissa opened the door to the tiny house while behind her, the adults were arguing over one of Druella's croquet shots. Walburga looked as though she was preparing to swing her mallet at the back of Druella's head.

Andromeda sauntered inside the playhouse, ducking just slightly, but Narcissa held a hand out to stop Sirius.

"Sirius," she sniggered. "Carry Regulus inside. He's your bride, so you have to!"

Sirius was beyond fighting it at that point. He pulled Regulus up into his arms and trudged inside the house while Narcissa shrieked in glee.

"Yeah, shut it, Nicky," Sirius hissed.

Playing house wasn't as bad as Sirius had been dreading. Much of the afternoon passed with the four Blacks lounging in the cramped living room, the occasional drunken yell from their parents outside the only distraction from the morning glory muffins and chocolate biscuits Andromeda had cooked in the playhouse's kitchen.

Sirius gave Regulus the last half of his cookie.

"You are the best husband," said Regulus with a giggle. Sirius wasn't fast enough to stop his brother from leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"It's bedtime!" Narcissa cried, pulling her sister into one of the bedrooms.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dinner hasn't even happened yet," he complained.

"You're really bad at this, _Dad_ ," Andromeda hollered.

Sirius sighed. How Andromeda was so patient with her younger sibling, he couldn't fathom. Andromeda and even Bellatrix doted on Narcissa and always had. If Narcissa wanted to lay down in a bed and pretend to sleep for a few minutes, then so be it as far as Andromeda was concerned.

"Let's go, Regulus," Sirius said resignedly.

They settled down on to the bed. Regulus snuggled up to his brother and Sirius let him. He wrapped his arms around Regulus's chest and the two of them lay on the top of the scratchy green blankets, sharing the same pillow. Sirius could feel his brother's sharp clavicle digging into his forearm. (Regulus had lost a lot of weight over the winter when he'd come down with a nasty illness and didn't seem like he was ever going to get back to a healthy size). Neither Sirius nor Regulus actually fell asleep because it was barely five-thirty in the evening, but they kept their eyes closed and breathed evenly. Holding on to Regulus felt kind of nice, Sirius had to admit.

Regulus placed a soft kiss to the corner of his brother's lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Sirius said, exhaling softly.

"I'm sorry Dad hit you this morning."

"Wasn't your fault," said Sirius automatically.

Regulus didn't respond. Sirius was about to speak when both boys started violently when they heard a sharp rapping at the bedroom window.

"Sirius? Regulus?" The voice of their uncle, Alphard, was barely audible through the glass.

Sirius felt all his blood rush to his face. Oh god, Regulus had kissed him on the _mouth._ What if his uncle had seen? Shit, and they were still lying mere inches apart, legs and arms intertwined. Sirius pushed himself up and away from his brother.

"Dinnertime, boys," said their uncle cheerfully, waving at them both. "Get the girls and come out now. Quickly please, so your father doesn't fret."

Sirius nodded numbly and he and Regulus went to get Narcissa and Andromeda.

Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan had arrived, as had their parents. There were now enough people in the yard that engaging everyone in a single, coherent conversation was impossible, and all the disorganized chatter was enough to give Sirius a headache; he had never done well in crowds.

Druella had ordered the house elves to prepare a wide range of meat-heavy entrees. Sirius waited patiently for his father to serve him a piece of a large roast. Cygnus had put his foot down and made all the children sit at the full table for dinner.

"Can I sit by Sirius?" Regulus asked, pulling at his mother's robes. Wablurga pushed him away lightly.

Lucretia, who was on Sirius's immediate right, pushed her husband until he took the hint and slid down the bench a ways. "Here you are, Regulus," she said, motioning to the space she had created. "Orion," she barked. "Slide Regulus's plate over here."

Orion levitated his son's plates, silverware, and glass across the table, looking very annoyed.

Regulus squeezed into the tiny space between his aunt and brother with an excited smile. Sirius groaned. Regulus was left handed. He and Sirius were likely going to be clanking elbows all night.

"I have to sit by Sirius," Regulus said happily. "Because he and I are married."

Sirius spit nearly a full sip of wine back into his glass. Heart pounding, he glanced at his father, who mercifully didn't seem to have heard.

"Are you now?" asked Walburga, who was sitting on the other side of Sirius. Sirius immediately stomped on Regulus's foot.

Regulus yelped and looked up at Sirius indignantly.

"We were playing house," Sirius admitted, blushing furiously.

"I see," said Walburga. Then she let the subject drop in favor of calling for more wine. Sirius let out a sigh.

When the main course was over and everyone was helping themselves to the various fruit pies, Sirius felt his aunt's large breasts press up against his back. Druella leaned around and placed in front of Sirius a large, vanilla cake topped with strawberries.

"For our birthday boy," she said sweetly. "Your favorite."

"Th—thank you," Sirius stuttered. Regulus was already looking at him pleadingly, entreating him to share his treat.

"Well you deserve something yummy for making it to thirteen, darling," Druella said in a sickly sweet voice. She patted Sirius's cheek lightly. "And Merlin knows you didn't get anything at home."

Sirius swallowed. His parents had, in fact, taken him out to dinner on his birthday and bought him an ice cream sundae the size of his head, but he didn't say anything to his aunt. He glanced nervously to his parents, who were both grinding their teeth and glaring.

"Thank you," Sirius whispered again.

"Oh, Sirius!" Narcissa gaped at him. "You're going to share, right?"

"He doesn't have to," said Ignatius sternly. He pushed Narcissa back down into her chair, for she had already started to lean across the table.

"No, I'll share," said Sirius quickly. "I could never eat all this."

"Yay!" Regulus said excitedly. He quickly pushed his dessert plate at his brother. "Give me some, Sirius!"

"Regulus," Orion growled in warning, but Regulus seemed to ignore him, feeling safe that his father was three seats down, buffered by Sirius and Walburga.

Sirius could have thrown up. He felt caught in the middle of a petty, drunken crossfire. His father was giving him such a dirty look that he knew there was going to be hell to pay when they got home. Nervously, Sirius placed a protective hand on his brother's knee. He threw an enormous slice of cake on Regulus's plate, praying that he would stay quiet.

There was a ringing in Sirius's ears. Vaguely, he heard his uncle Cygnus say something to his father.

"Well at least my child knows his place!" Orion snarled and Sirius flinched. He wasn't sure which was worse, his father talking about him like he was a trained dog, or the way he said "my child," as if Regulus did not exist.

"And what do you mean by that?" Druella demanded.

Orion made a very indecent comment about Andromeda and Druella positively shrieked. Sirius looked, wide-eyed, down to table to see if his cousin had heard. By the look of it, she had, but she seemed determined to remain calm and merely shrugged her shoulders.

Soon there was a chorus of yelling and cutting remarks flying around the table. Regulus was distraught enough that he abandoned his dessert and buried his face in his brother's side.

Somewhere in all the commotion, Lucrectia made up her mind to side with Cygnus, and so let slip the nature of Sirius and Regulus's earlier playtime. The look Orion sent across the table was enough to melt Sirius's stomach. Then he started screaming at Regulus, calling him names Sirius had never heard before. Regulus began to shake.

"Enough, Orion!" Alphard yelled.

"Let's go, Reg," Sirius whispered. He got up and pulled Regulus to his feet. "Come on."

No one noticed them leave. Sirius briefly considered taking Regulus inside their aunt's manor because the poor boy looked like he desperately needed to lie down. He decided against it, though, because the way the argument was going, angry adults were soon to be swarming inside. Instead, Sirius took Regulus behind the playhouse, where the grove of poplar trees began.

Regulus looked briefly to the playhouse.

"Do you want to go inside it?" Sirius offered. "You could lay down in one of the beds…"

But Regulus shook his head, a frightened look on his face. Sirius wondered if anyone would ever get his brother back inside that house again. He seemed to have made the connection that he had done something wrong inside it, and that that had led to his father's anger.

"Then let's go for a walk, okay? There are some paths in the trees here…"

The hiked until they found a small grove and Sirius let his brother sink to the ground. Regulus soon burst into very noisy tears. In between the sobs and gasps, Sirius heard the names of their relatives, and also their parents.

"If we're quiet," Sirius said. "Then no one will find us." But that only made Regulus cry harder.

Sirius tried to comfort him, but was unsuccessful. He went so far as to place a hand over Regulus's mouth, but that only made his brother frantic. Legitimately worried that Regulus's crying would draw their parents to them sooner than Sirius wanted, Sirius did the only thing he could think of: he kissed Regulus deeply, trying to swallow his sounds.

Regulus was so startled that he quieted. Darkness was swiftly falling all around them, but Sirius could still just see the confused look on his brother's face.

"There, that's better now," Sirius said, brushing Regulus's hair back. "Just relax for a little while. I don't want you making yourself sick."

"Are we going to stay away forever?"

"Of course not," Sirius sighed. "Just long enough for everyone to calm down. They're all drunk, Regulus, that's what makes them so scary. When they've sobered up they'll be much nicer, they always are."

Regulus fidgeted around with the leaves on the ground.

"Here, lay down," said Sirius. "Stop worrying. Everything will be okay."

"Dad hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He loves you, Regulus," Sirius insisted. _I'm the one he despises,_ he thought bitterly, but he didn't dare say so out loud. Regulus didn't need to hear anything spiteful from him right now.

"He's going to hit me," Regulus mumbled dejectedly.

"No, no, no," Sirius said softly. He settled down next to Regulus. "He'd never. He might grab ahold of you, though…like this!" Sirius pulled Regulus into a tight hug. Regulus giggled.

"Remember New Year's?" Sirius pinned Regulus down and started tickling every inch of him he could reach. Regulus shrieked, nodding his head.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "You remember him tickling you until you nearly _cried?_ You almost rolled into the fireplace!"

Regulus was gasping for air. "S—stop," he begged, tears sliding down his face. " _Sirius!_ "

They wrestled a while longer. Soon it was completely dark. Regulus was breathless and covered in dirt. Then he was asleep in Sirius's lap and they stayed that way for several hours. It was very, very late at night before Sirius finally stood his brother up and half carried him out of the woods.

"Are we lost?" Regulus asked.

Sirius collided with a tree in the darkness and laughed. "Yes," he said, steadying himself. "I think we are."

"Do we have to get unlost?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "We do. Mum and Dad are looking for us."

Sirius could have lit his wand. Could have used it to send a signal to his parents. Could have even used it to figure out which direction they were walking…but a part of him was sad to be delivering his brother back to their family. Sirius would be gone in a few years. Where would Regulus end up?

* * *

 _Fall, 1978_

 _Northern Ireland_

"And what about Regulus Black, my Lord?"

"Black? I will see that he is disposed of."

"It's seems like such a shame to waste a recruit who is so young."

"It is unfortunate. But I have no use for someone who is loyal to others."

* * *

 _Winter, 1978_

 _London_

An erratic knocking woke Sirius from a light sleep. He sat bolt upright and listened. When the knocking started up again, he got out of bed and went to the front door. He peered warily out the keyhole, feeling conflicted. Nothing good could come of a 2 a.m. visitor, but on the other hand, would someone aiming to ambush him really be knocking?

Then Sirius realized who it was that had arrived on his doorstep and he sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Regulus," he muttered, clunking his forehead against the door. He took a deep breath. He could hear his brother pleading at that point, begging for sanctuary. There was such a base fear in Regulus's voice, a kind of desperation that encouraged Sirius to believe him.

Soon Regulus was tugging at the door handle ( _"I know you're there, Sirius!"_ ) and bargaining for all he was worth. He offered Sirius information, names… _himself._ ( _"You can even turn me in to the aurors. I'll go to prison; I'll go quietly. Sirius PLEASE."_ ) And Sirius was tempted. He started to move…slowly as though through a heavy syrup. He placed a numb hand on the doorknob and Regulus began _screaming_ ( _"They're following me! They're coming, they're coming! Please just let me in, hurry!"_ ) and his voice was so high it cracked. Sirius considered his brother for a moment.

He should let him in. Regulus was so young…he could still be fixed…he'd made a mistake, that was all. He hadn't understood what he was doing. He'd been manipulated, lied to. Yes, Sirius would do the heroic thing. He would offer Regulus forgiveness. _This was his little brother for crying out loud._

Sirius unlocked the deadbolt. He heard the faint sound of several distant apparations and Regulus was crying.

 _It was his job to protect his brother, after all._

He slowly turned the doorknob. Three cloaked figures were running down the street, weaving around streetlamps.

 _He'd been searching Regulus out for years and never found him. This was almost a miracle._

Sirius got ready to pull open the door. In just one moment, he'd let Regulus come tumbling inside—

* * *

On January 1, 1979 they put Regulus Black's coffin in the ground, less than two weeks before his eighteenth birthday.

* * *

 **End part 1/2**

 **Signed/ten**


	2. Part 2: Alternate Ending

Part 2/2 (Alternate Ending)

Story Notes: So I searched and I searched. But I could not, for the life of me, find my original second half to this story. So until I do, here is the unedited, alternate ending that I originally decided not to use because it is way, way WAY too silly.

* * *

Hogwarts was always quiet over the summer when all but the caretakers had gone home. There was a brief window of time between the teachers returning in late August and the first of September when all the students stormed back that Professor Severus Snape found to be the best few days of the year.

It was just his luck that he had to spend much of that time helping Sirius Black.

Snape was in one of the dungeon classrooms. He'd unceremoniously pushed all the desks and chairs to the corners of the room to make space for a large cauldron, currently filled with a vibrant maroon liquid that occasionally sparked or bubbled.

Snape plucked a small jar of lacewing antennae from his shelf.

"Thirty galleons an _ounce_ and I'm wasting them on Black…" he muttered bitterly.

"Severus," Professor McGonagall's voice resonated from the doorway. "Sirius Black has shown up in the entrance hall wanting to collect something from you?"

Snape swore and turned around to face her, his expression frustrated. "I've told him _countless_ times to just _wait_ and I'll send it to _him._ "

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Well, he said he couldn't wait. Poor thing seemed frantic. I almost had to physically stop him from following me down here."

Snape measured out the last of his ingredients and threw them into the cauldron. He began to stir very carefully.

"Well he's got about ten minutes before this'll be done, so he's going to have to be patient."

"Can I just send him down to you?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I have lesson plans to draw up…"

"So do I!" Snape spat. "And no, I've told you before, _don't_ send that imbecile down here. Wait for me to finish and just bring him his damn potion."

"I know you don't like him, Severus, but this is ridiculous. You expect me to run between the two of you like some kind of owl?"

Snape bent down to put out the fire below his cauldron, allowing the potion to cool. "I promised Dumbledore I would help the incompetent idiot with the potion he is incapable of brewing himself, _not_ that I would allow him to sob onto my shoulder!"

He pointed to the row of empty vials on the far counter. Professor McGonagall handed him one and he began to slowly syphon the potion, which was now a bright green, through a small filter and finally into the vial.

"Come now, Severus," Professor McGonagall scolded. "His wife is chronically ill; show some sympathy. I didn't ask, but the way he came busting in here, I suppose she must have taken a turn for the worse."

"Oh yes, she's _really_ sick," Snape said sardonically.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in shock. "Severus!" she exclaimed. "Just what are you implying?"

Snape stabbed a cork onto the vial and gave it a good shake.

"Nothing," he said simply. "Just saying he should take her to a hospital if she's that bad off…someplace where they would have medicine ready-made and _on-hand._ "

"You think he's using your potions for himself? That he has some kind of addiction?"

It amused Severus how quickly McGonagall had jumped to that conclusion. He found he was thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on his former teacher's face. Perhaps Sirius Black deserved to have a few rumors circulating about him as payment for inconveniencing Severus's last few days of summer peace.

"Ara's never looked very ill to me…"

Professor McGonagall bit her lip. "Losing James and Lily was so very hard on him," she said quietly. "And so soon after his brother…"

At the mention of Lily's and Regulus's names, Snape's mood soured and he no longer found the situation amusing.

"Here." He offered the completed potion. "Take this."

But Professor McGonagall refused. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't believe you. Sirius isn't that kind of person. Severus, you bring that medicine to him and apologize, _now._ "

"Apologize for what?" Snape asked indignantly. "A conversation he never heard?"

"Well…apologize for keeping him waiting, then. _Go._ "

Snape tried to come up with a good retort but could only manage a frustrated sigh. It was like he was a student again. It didn't take long before he caved to the Deputy Headmaster's glare and took the vial from the dungeon and back to the main floor of the castle himself.

Sirius Black was indeed waiting in the entrance hall, pacing back and forth frantically. His eyes lit up when he saw Snape coming.

"Do you have it?" he demanded.

Snape held out the vial and Sirius grabbed it instantly.

Before he let go, Snape narrowed his eyes and said very clearly, "You must think I'm some kind of idiot, Black."

"Huh?" Sirius yanked the vial from Snape's hand and held it protectively close to his chest, as though the potions master might try to snatch it back.

Snape only folded his arms.

"I know what that potion becomes when you heat it back up and add just a few…finishing touches."

Sirius looked panicked.

" _But_ I suppose there's no reason for me to go blabbing what I know to everyone and their dog, Black, so calm down."

Snape watched Sirius take several deep breaths, swallow his pride, and say, "Thank you, Sni—Severus."

"Oh shut up," Snape said bitterly. "I don't care about your affairs, Black, just don't go thinking you've pulled the wool over _my_ eyes."

Sirius nodded numbly. Snape glared at him and said very softly three carefully selected words.

"I will," Sirius promised. "You know I will…"

"Good," said Snape. "Lest your incompetence cost you another loved one."

And with that he swept back to his quarters to try and get one last evening of rest before Hogwarts's eight hundred squalling brats returned.

* * *

Sirius sprinted from the school grounds at a breakneck speed, apparating the instant he felt the magical restrictions lift. He opened the door to his apartment.

"Ara?" he called nervously.

His wife came slowly from the other room. "Sirius?" she asked. "Thank god you're back. Merlin, you look like you've run a mile!"

"What are you doing up?" Sirius demanded. "Ara, sit down! I'll have this ready in a minute. Just let me get some things…"

Sirius went to the kitchen and started the potion heating in a saucepan. Then he started frantically rummaging through the spice rack for the three special bottles that held secret potions ingredients instead of the labeled basil, oregano, and pepper.

Ara sat down at the kitchen table and folded her hands. "Sirius," she said calmly. "I'm fine. I told you, we have some time. You didn't have to rush off in a frenzy."

"You thought there was plenty of time _last_ time, too, remember?"

Ara grimaced. "Fair point. My dearest husband is right again."

"Ha, ha. Here, drink this."

Ara wrinkled her nose. "This stuff is so vile…"

" _Before_ you're a screaming mess on the floor, please!" Sirius demanded.

"All right, all right," Ara downed the potion in one gulp, trying to bypass as many taste buds as possible.

"One of these days, I'm not going to take it…"

Sirius whipped around.

"The hell you are!" he yelled. Ara merely shrugged and wandered off.

Sirius didn't follow her. Instead he only sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

Ara and Sirius had married young. Days after Regulus's funeral, actually, and Sirius knew his friends had judged him for it. What was it James had said? _'Marrying a woman you just met is not going to save you from this, Sirius. She'll distract you for a while, but when you finally have to reconcile with Regulus's death, it's just going to be twice as hard. Don't do this.'_

But Sirius hadn't listened. For the first time in his life, he had ignored James Potter's advice.

Like it mattered now, Sirius thought bitterly. James was dead. So was Lily. And sometimes Sirius wished it had been him instead.

But then who would take care of Ara? He asked himself. If Sirius were dead, who would make her take her medicine? Keep her safe? Make sure no one looked too closely into her past…?

What Snape had said earlier had worried Sirius significantly. He wanted to believe the greasy jerk had just been blowing smoke, but that seemed unlikely. Sirius needed to find another way to get ahold of Ara's potions, and to stay out of Snape's way. If he aggravated the man, then everything he'd worked for these last five years could be completely lost.

"Sirius?" Ara's voice made Sirius start.

"Oh Ara…what do you want?"

Ara shrugged, her long, loose curls shifting on her shoulders. "To say sorry. I know you've been stressed lately. Please don't be angry with me. I appreciate you, I really do."

Sirius smiled softly. "Well I love you, I really do," he said. For a moment, he stared softly into her face, tracing her freckles with his eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed Ara softly.

Ara took a step back and placed a pale hand to her lips.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said immediately. "I shouldn't have…"

Ara folded her arms over her chest. "Don't be," she said in a small voice. "I liked it."

* * *

Ara and Sirius usually slept in separate bedrooms, which was something Sirius had seen his parents do for most of their marriage. That night, however, Ara crept into Sirius's room and lay down beside him.

"I don't have to come under the covers," she said quietly.

"Okay," said Sirius, and he slid over to make room for her.

"Share the pillow with me?" Ara asked and Sirius reluctantly agreed. "Sirius?" Ara asked after a while.

Sirius opened his eyes and found her to be gazing at him, silhouetted by the moonlight coming in from the window. "Yes?" he asked.

"Will you kiss me again?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Ara pouted. "You _used_ to kiss me all the time."

Sirius's eyes flared. "That was a long time ago," he said sternly.

Ara huffed and rolled onto her back, flinging her arms out to the sides.

"Sirius," she drawled lazily, in a tone Sirius hadn't heard for years. "It's been over a year since He died."

"We don't know that he's really gone."

"He's dead Sirius. As dead as he'll ever get. I want my life back, for what that's worth. And if it only lasts a little while, then at least I had something."

Sirius propped himself up on his arms. "Meaning now you have nothing?" he demanded, rolling over so they were face to face. Ara's small breasts flattened against Sirius's broad chest.

Ara scoffed and refused to tilt her head away from Sirius's, instead she stared straight into his grey eyes. They were so close together that her eyes almost crossed and their noses bumped up against each other.

"I will always be grateful to you, Sirius," Ara said sincerely. "I love you. Why are you fighting me on this? I thought it was always your plan. Hide me away just until the coast was clear."

Sirius's gaze wavered. "No," he said. "You aren't. Going. _Anywhere._ "

Ara shifted uncomfortably, panting slightly. "Sirius," she said, laughing somewhat desperately. "You can't be serious."

Sirius ducked his head into the crook of Ara's neck. "I don't know anymore," he moaned. "But you can't honestly think that you'll be able to just walk out into public!"

"Why not?"

"Because people will figure it out! They'll realize that we…that I…"

"Shut up, Sirius," Ara sighed. "I'm not going anywhere right now. I wouldn't just walk out on you…"

"Promise?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

Ara chuckled. She ran a hand up Sirius's back to tangle in his long hair. "I promise," she said. "You can even kiss me again, if you'd like. Do you want to?"

Sirius nodded into Ara's neck. "And more," he moaned. Ara could feel hot tears against her skin.

"Be gentle, Sirius, okay? I don't want five years' frustration tearing me to pieces."

"Ten years," Sirius said quietly. "Maybe longer."

Ara's eyes widened for a moment, but then her face softened. "Me too, Sirius. Me too."

* * *

The gentle weight of someone carefully crawling out of bed woke Sirius in the early hours of the morning. Groggy, he opened one disoriented eye and muttered, "Ara, where are you going? It's barely light out…"

"To Mother," came the soft reply. "To let her know I'm all right."

Sirius sat bolt upright. "No!" he screamed. "Get back here, and…holy fuck what's wrong with you? You took the potion. On time, even!"

A chuckle. "Sirius, I threw that up in the sink last night. I told you I didn't want to take it anymore."

"But I would have noticed you changing back!" Sirius yelled. He jumped out of bed and dashed forward.

A raised eyebrow. "Were you going to chase me out into the street completely starkers?"

Sirius growled and yanked a robe from the closet. "Don't _do_ this," he pleaded. "Nobody can know!"

"Oh what are you so worried about? I seem to recall telling Mother we were married once before and she seemed all for it. Granted she was drunk, but…"

"Don't you shrug at me!" Sirius made a lunging grab but was too slow. "And stop laughing! _Regulus!"_

Regulus sniggered, hand on the front door. "I'm going out, Sirius," he said firmly. " _As myself._ And you're more than welcome to come with me. I said I didn't plan on leaving you and I meant that. Now if _you_ don't want me to come back, then I won't, but…"

Sirius shook, remembering the things he'd said the previous night, the things he'd _done_ …

"At the very least let me claim my inheritance if you're going to cast me aside now that I refuse to pose as your pretty, foreign wife any longer."

Sirius stuttered.

"Or you could walk out this door with me?" Regulus said, inclining his head and extending a hand. "Everyone will understand, Sirius. Mother will know that you were keeping me safe the only way you knew how, she _might_ even reinstate you, you never know…

"Sirius?"

"…yes?"

"Do you really want me to keep pretending?"

Sirius sighed. "Of course not," he said. "That would be…selfish."

"Then come with me. I'll need you to talk to the Ministry with me anyway, to convince them to bring me legally back to life. I'm sure it's going to be a nightmare of paperwork…"

"Can we do that first?"

"No," Regulus shook his head. "Grimmauld Place first. Then the Ministry. Then…I don't know, I'm thinking maybe food?"

"We were supposed to meet Remus for lunch today…"

"Brilliant," said Regulus, beaming. "Then we'll do just that. Come on, _husband._ Take my hand."

And Sirius did.

signed/ten


End file.
